First Kiss
by Allessondra Octavia
Summary: Orihime has not laughed or smiled in 3 days, a new record for her. However, when the clueless green-eyed Ulquiorra doesn't understand something, she can't help but laugh. She explains,he demonstrates, Gin investigates, Aizen plans. Ulquihime
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hmm…I'd say this is some few days after Orihime is in Hueco Mundo, while Ichigo and the others just split up.**

~*~

Orihime flinched as Szayel touched her neck, examining the scratches.

"How did you say she did this again Cuarta-kun?" The pink-haired scientist asked, running his finger along one of the red lines.

"She was using her nails on her neck, and I suspect she kept a knife from one of her meals and used it on her wrists."

Szayel then looked at her wrists, where there were several deep cuts on the underside all the way up to her elbow. He thought for a moment, then went to one of the cabinets and took out a container of quick-healing ointment and some nail clippers.

"You say she refuses to heal herself?" He began applying the ointment to her neck and wrists.

"Correct."

"And she refuses to explain why she did it?" Then he trimmed her nails to the finger.

"Correct."

"Take her to Aizen-sama; he'll be able to convince her to explain. The injuries won't be seen from now on, but they will be in the process of healing for the rest of the day."

Ulquiorra nodded and commanded Orihime to follow him. They walked silently to the throne room. Suddenly, Ulquiorra grabbed her by the elbow and sonido-ed there instead. He let go of her as he dropped immediately to a kneeling bow, while Orihime fell to the floor in surprise.

"Forgive my intrusion Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra stated, and stood.

Aizen smirked, "What brings you and Orihime here this fine morning?"

"I discovered her injuring herself. Apparently, she's been doing it for some time though she refuses to explain why. I have already taken her to Szayel and she's been treated."

"I see." Aizen stated and walked down to them. He extended his hand to Orihime, who took is cautiously. He helped her to her feet, then pulled her to him with one arm around her waist and let go of her hand to cup her face. She didn't dare speak or move.

"Where did she injure herself?"

"Her neck and wrists."

Without warning, he pressed his mouth to Orihime's neck. He kissed it repeatedly, finding the scratches.

"Yes, they are quite deep." He stated, pulling back to look at her again.

"Tell me, why did you do this to yourself?"

She said nothing.

"Tell me Orihime." He ordered, slowly closing the distance between their faces.

Just when their noses touched, she spoke. "I…"

"Yes?" He stopped.

"I did it…because I was foolish to believe…that my friends could rescue me."

Aizen's smirk widened, and he kissed her forehead. "Good. You understand your place then. Ulquiorra, take her back to her room and watch her for the remaining of the day." He released her very slowly.

"Yes sir. Come woman." He stated, bowed, and then turned on his heel to leave while the "princess" followed. They walked in silence once more, until Ulquiorra noticed tears falling down her face. He said nothing until they were inside her room.

"What's wrong now?" He asked, standing behind her at the window.

"He…he almost took…my first kiss." She whispered, still crying.

"What is this 'first kiss'?" He inquired, confused.

She burst out laughing. "You don't know what a first kiss is?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"No. And why is it so amusing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just because you don't know what it is!" She calmed down her laughter to quiet giggles.

"Then explain it to me, it seems I require this information about humans."

"It's when…two people's mouths touch together, but—" She was cut off when he demonstrated this. It only lasted a second, but once he pulled away she was blushing.

"Was that correct?" The clueless green-eyed man asked.

"Um…yes, it was. But you didn't let me finish!" She said, touching her mouth.

"I apologize, continue."

"I was going to say that it meant…when two people have an attraction to one another..." She smiled, thinking of her beloved Kurosaki-kun.

"What sort of attraction?"

"A romantic one, like love."

"I see. Is there such a thing as a second kiss?"

Startled by his question, she blushed even more. "Um…yes. Why?"

Not answering with words, be simply kissed her again, stepping closer to her. This time, he kissed her longer and let his instinct tell him what to do. Orihime let him, even though she didn't really have a choice. If it was any other arrancar, she would have pushed them away. But she trusted Ulquiorra.

Meanwhile, Aizen and Gin stopped conversing.

"Did you feel Ulquiorra's reiatsu flare up just now?" Aizen asked.

"Sure did. Want me to check it out?" Gin's grin widened.

"Please do." Aizen was curious as to what was going on between his "princess" and most trusted espada.

Gin walked quickly to Orihime's room and cracked the door open only a centimeter. He opened one eye and peered in, to see something he did not expect. He expected something like violence, but instead got intimate lip-locking. He closed the door silently and went back to the throne room, where his curious lord was waiting.

"Well?" Aizen asked when Gin entered.

"Let's just say they were doin' something ya wouldn' expect."

"Try me."

"They were kissin'. Quite passionately, it seemed."

"Oh? That was quite unexpected. Well, it seems they've finally warmed up to each other, just like I planned." Aizen's smirk turned malicious. "This should get interesting, don't you agree?"

"Sure will." Said the grinning silver fox.

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I already have the second chapter processing in my mind, so be looking for it later today or tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those of you who know of my Vampire Kisses story, Love Bites, I will be posting the 3****rd**** chapter after I write it once this is posted.**

Back in Orihime's room, the very inexperienced human and arrancar were still kissing. They were now against the wall, and Orihime had hesitantly wound her arms around Ulquiorra's neck, while his response was wrapping his arms around her waist.

They pulled away briefly, breathing a bit. Both were blushing madly, **(Yes, the ever stoic Ulquiorra was BLUSHING. *fan girl squeal*) **

"I've never done anything like this before." Ulquiorra stated.

"Neither have I. But that…was pretty nice." Orihime smiled.

Ulquiorra nodded, agreeing. Neither of them had let go each other, they were just standing there holding each other like that while up against the wall next to the window.

"I feel…different," said the Arrancar. Orihime cocked her head, confused.

"I don't feel so hollow."

Orihime stared at him for a minute, and then hugged him, smiling.

"I'm glad." Was all she said.

Ulquiorra was frozen for a minute, but he relaxed and closed his eyes.

"I apologize if I ever hurt you, and for threatening you."

"You're forgiven. You gave me my first and second kiss."

He pulled back to look at her, "Would you like another?"

She smiled wider, "Yes."

Now he has given her the first 3 kisses. More will most likely add up, they both knew that. What they didn't know, is that Aizen had planned for this to happen; probably not so "soon", but to happen nonetheless. What was merely about 3 days seemed like a month to Orihime, because time passed very slowly in Hueco Mundo compared to the real world or Soul Society. So technically, they've known each other for a month and she's come to trust him easily. He was the only one that seemed trustworthy.

"Ulquiorra-san, can…can I call you Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime asked suddenly.

Ulquiorra blinked, "I see no reason to ask me."

"Then I can?"

"If you want."

"Yes! Thank you so much Ulquiorra-kun!" She hugged him again.

"You're welcome. You look a bit tired." He just now noticed the dark lines around her eyes.

"Well…I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Why is that?"

"I've been having nightmares…"

"Such as?"

"…I don't want to talk about it." She'd been having nightmares about her friends dying, her brother as a hollow again, and herself dying.

"Tell me." He commanded.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, I don't want to make you deal with my personal problems."

"If it concerns your health, then I am more than willing to deal with them."

"Alright, but can we sit down first?"

"Again, I see no reason to ask permission." He let go of her, letting her walk past him to sit on the couch. He sat next to her, telling himself not invade her personal space so they were a few inches apart.

"Alright, I'll tell you. They've just been nightmares about my friends dying, my brother being a hollow and killing them, and me dying."

"Your brother was a hollow?"

"Yes, but Kurosaki-kun saved me from him, and then helped me save him."

"I see. And that is all?"

She nodded.

"How often is each nightmare?"

"First one, and then I wake up, fall asleep, and the second one starts."

"I see."

There was silence for a minute, until Ulquiorra broke it.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

She was startled, but then realized he didn't actually mean to do anything.

"Um…"

"Aizen-sama told me to watch you the rest of the day, so I am not allowed to leave your side until the day is over."

"Oh yeah…but where will you sleep?"

"In the bed, where else?"

Silence for about a second, then she had to remind herself this was Ulquiorra.

"Um…is it even big enough for the both of us?"

He looked over at it, "it seems so. If it is not, I will simply not sleep then."

"I wouldn't want you to do that!"

"You need sleep more than I do, do not argue."

She opened her mouth to say something, but huffed and crossed her arms. She was pouting, Ulquiorra could see that. He realized his desire to pounce on her and kiss her again, but he desperately fought it. He didn't want her to think ill of him, and then they would never kiss again. However, she let him do anything before so why wouldn't she let him do that? He wouldn't try anything, he merely wanted to kiss her again.

Orihime turned to look at him and say something, but let out an "oof!" instead, because he just pushed her down on her back with him on top, and his mouth soon met her own. Ulquiorra held himself up by his elbows so he wouldn't fall on top of her, and was once again kissing her. She was startled at first, but relaxed and let him take the lead once more.

Meanwhile, Aizen was explaining to Gin how he had delicately planned this.

"You see, Ulquiorra's hollow hole is where his heart was, and I knew Orihime would be able to replace it. That's why I made him her guardian, and because I trust him the most. She also trusts him, which makes it even easier to repair his heart. I discovered just now that her rejection powers also work when she isn't using her hairpins, and his heart has now returned. It will slowly form more the deeper their relationship goes, and it will make him more human. Why did I want this? Because he will become the strongest Espada in the end, as part human. He will realize this, and will have to choose which side he is really on. This is all a test."

"Humm, I see. You planned that all out when you knew what her powers really were, didn't you?"

"Indeed."

"Interestin'. How long do ya think it'll take?"

"As long as they want, I'm in no hurry. It may be a short time, because Ulquiorra can't resist kissing her every few minutes it seems."

This was true, for they were still kissing on the couch. Well, now Ulquiorra had learned he didn't have to kiss her on the mouth. He had unzipped her dress so her neck was available to him. They were both surprised at his actions, but he had just acted on curiosity and instinct.

"Ul-Ulquiorra-kun!" He had just gone a tad lower than her neck, onto her collarbone.

He paused, "yes?"

"Um…uh…I'm not…prepared for this…"

He lifted his head to look at her. "I apologize, I was merely acting on instinct." He zipped her dress back up. He slid one arm around her waist and lay backward, so now she was on top of him.

"Do whatever you wish, I am in debt to you."

Orihime was confused, but decided against having him explain it to her. She laid her head on his left shoulder, and he turned his head slightly toward her. She reached up and traced his teal colored tear trails.

"Were you born with these?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've always wondered if they were real or not." She then traced his lips.

"Ulquiorra-kun, where's your hollow hole?"

Without answering, he unzipped his jacket.

Orihime raised her head and stared at the hole. She traced her finger around it a few times, saw a bit of the 4 on his chest. She moved his jacket and the full number, and lightly traced that as well. It was then she realized his perfectly sculpted chest. She ran her hand down to his stomach, very lightly. Then, she moved her hand back up to rest over his hollow hole and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Is that all you are going to do?" Ulquiorra asked, secretly wanting her to do more.

"I don't think I'd be able to do anything else. I'm too weak and shy…"

"Kiss me." He ordered.

"What?" She lifted her head to look at him.

"Kiss me. If you can't do that, then I will agree with you."

Orihime slowly leaned her head toward his. She paused right above his mouth, but forced herself to close the space. He did nothing. He was making her take the lead this time, but she could not do anything else.

"It's nearly time for lunch."

"And?"

"I'd rather not want a servant to come in and see you on top of me with my shirt unzipped."  
"You were the one who made me on top of you and you were the one who unzipped your jacket!" She complained.

"True. Now, let's get up and look normal. The servant should be coming any minute." Orihime giggled and got off of him, Ulquiorra being embarrassed was quite a sight.


End file.
